


A worthy challenge

by SailorYue



Series: Trollhunter Nomura [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Trollhunter nomura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Draal is not happy about Nomura being the trollhunter. He issues a challenge to see just how worthy she could be.





	A worthy challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, real life got in the way.

"Ah, Draal. Meet the next trollhunter." Blinky said with a nervous smile, gesturing to Nomura."

The fury from the younger troll was palpable. 

"Bushigal!" Draal spat thru grit teeth. "You cannot be the troll Hunter. You are not a troll!"

Nomura put on a friendly smile and held out her hand. "Yes. I understand that I am the first human to be your trollhunter. My name is Nomura."

Draal sneered at her gesture. "And just how did YOU get ahold of the amulet? That was supposed to go to me upon my father's death!"

Nomura shrugged putting her hand down.

"I was walking to work and I heard it's say my name. So, curious, I picked it up. Apparently that's how this thing works." She gestured to the amulet on her chest.

Draal did not seem very satisfied with her story.

"I witnessed it myself Draal," Blinky said stepping forward. "Though I did not hear it say her name, it appeared to have called for her and she obviously, given her current attire, answered."

"And I say she is not worthy of that honor." Draal growled.

Nomura clasped her hands and smiled at the burley troll.

"Well, as far as I understand it, I don't think there is anything that can change that. Now I do apologize but I've had quite an exciting night so far. Especially considering I had to run for my life from a rather scary evil troll not even an hour ago. Blinky here was just giving me a tour of your lovely Trollmarket. And I'm quite interested in seeing more." Nomura gave a pleasant smile turning towards towards the six eyed troll.

"Ah, yes!" Blinky said gesturing towards the doorway, smiling. "Let's continue, Master Nomura. Lets me show you my library. Draal, I'm sure the trollhunter can answer any questions you may have at a later time"

...

A little while later, Nomura was sitting in a private corner reading, or trying to, one of the books from Blinky'ss library. She couldn't really read the language as, even though she could speak trollish, she never figured out how to read it. But the images at least were very informative.

Blinky seemed to take great affection towards his books; mentioning that they really used to belong to his elder brother, whom Blinky spoke about affectionately. Apparently many of the books were actually penned by said brother, Dictatious Maximus. The book in her possession however, was written by the Venerable Benhilde; titled 'A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore, volume one (of forty-seven). Whoever Benhilde was, they need to learn the definition of brief.

Her moment of reprieve was soon interrupted however, when an imposing form approached her.

"What game are you playing here?" Draal demanded.

Nomura looked up from her book and around the room.

"I don't think I'm playing any games. I'm actually just trying to read this book." She replied innocently.

Draal sneered at her.

"You know full well what I mean, IMPURE."

Nomura pursed her lips. She wondered how long it would be till he used that one. She forced herself to smile.

"Yes, and as I said, I'm not playing any games."

"Then why do you have that amulet?" He gestured to the amulet sitting on the table next to the book.

Draal growled. "And what's to stop me from taking that from you right now?"

Nomura chuckled and rested her chin on her hands. She gave him a knowing smirk.

"I believe the only way you can take this from me, is upon my death. And I don't think Merlin would take kindly to a murderer as the next trollhunter."

Draal grinded his teeth. "Then what's to stop me from ousting you right now to Vendel? I don't think troll Market would take kindly to an impure as the trollhunter."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you had wanted to out me, you would have done it in the Forge. What's stopping you is the same reason why I am currently still sitting here, and not handing it over to Bular. You are curious as to why I was chosen."

Draal was not happy with how things currently were between them. She was right in certain aspects. He couldn't just outright take the amulet from her, and if he were to try to out her to Vendel he would come off like one of Blinky's many conspiracies, jealous over Merlin's choice. He suddenly got an idea. 

"How about a little wager, Nomura?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him using her name. "I'm listening."

"How about a little sparring match? Just like old times." He gave a cocky grin.

"Okay. And what are the stakes?"

"If I win, you reveal yourself as a changeling to the whole of Troll Market, And a relinquish the amulet."

She folded her arms on the table, nodding. "Alright. And if I win, you keep my secrets. No one will know that I'm a changeling."

"Deal." The big blue troll knodded, and started towards the door. Before exiting he turned back to Nomura and gave a big toothy grin.

"You do realize that you have to fight me in your human form. That is unless you want to reveal your true identity early?" He gave a laugh and left the room.

His last remark wiped any smile off of her face as she watched his retreating form, scowling.

...

A couple of hours later, she was back in the Forge, Blinky showing her different things the place could do. It was very interesting to say the least. It was then that Draal issued his spar request formaly. Blinky tried to insist that she had only been the trollhunter for a mere few hours, but Vendel cut him off, calling from a higher platform that he was curious to see how the trollhunter worked under pressure. Blinky sighed in defeat and apologized to Nomura. She gave a friendly smile.

"It's ok Blinky. Besides, I'm not one to back down from a challenge." She pulled the amulet out of her pocket, and recited the oath. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

And in a flash of blue white light and an elegant twirl, she was adorned with the armor. The sword of Daylight followed suit which she hooked to her hip. Draal approached her cracking his neck.

Nomura got into a defensive position as Draal came at her in a rolling ball. She dodged it narrowly avoiding getting hit by the spiky rolling troll. He came at her again after rolling against the wall to change directions.

"Surely you have more than just this one trick, don't you?" She retorted as she got ready to dodge him a third time.

But before she had the chance, he came out of the role and took a swing at her. She ducked just in the nick of time and tucked in rolled to get out of his reach. She stayed in a crouching position, fighting the urge to transform as she felt her eyes burn. She was just out of his line of sight crouched behind his looming back, hidden in his blind spot. She slowly rose reaching for Daylight ready to end this little spat. However, before she could draw it Draal spun around slamming his fist into her chest sending her flying.

She landed fairly hard on the ground and didn't move after the impact of her head to the ground. She appeared unconscious. Draal chuckled to himself as he walked over to her still form and looked down upon her.

"Looks like I win, imp-" his voice cut out in a screech as an armored boot up to a point between his legs. He doubled over bracing one fist to the ground, the other one going straight to where she kicks. He was completely breathless.

With him being doubled over, that put his face in on opportune position. She reached up and hooked a finger through his nose hoop, and tugged.

"Unless you want to lose your nose, I'd forfeit." She gave a devious smile. Draal huffed and held up his hand in consent and she released him, letting out the breath she was holding.

"One day, you will fall in battle. And when that day comes, I will be the trollhunter. I can wait." He growled, storming off.

Vendel didn't say anything as he walked off, and Blinky ran over to help her up, her complimenting her on her skills.

"How did you think to use his nose ring against him?" He asked as she brushed herself off.

"I used to date someone who had a similar ring. He hated it when I pulled on it." She chucked internally at her inside joke, removing the armor. She looked at her watch, realizing just how late it was. "Oh wow, it's getting close to sunrise, I should head home if I want to get any sleep."

"Ah, yes. I believe Bular should have moved on by now. So you should have a safe trip to your domicile." Blinky responded. He handed her the volume she had been reading earlier, and a horngozzle. We hope to see you tomorrow night."

She nodded, heading towards the illuminated staircase. Her life definitely just got interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment will be posted on time, Friday!


End file.
